


Later

by Ukume94



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angry Negan (Walking Dead), Animated GIFs, Claimed, F/M, Negan's Girl, Secretly Dating, Short One Shot, jealous Negan, unwanted flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 16:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16538315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukume94/pseuds/Ukume94





	Later

Standing in Alexandria you watch the kids play in the small playground when you hear something that sounds like glass shatter from afar.

Knowing something isn't right you told the oldest boy to watch the others for just a second so you could figure out what's going on.

You make your way towards the front gates to feel your stomach drop realizing the saviors were back. This time Negan joined them.

"I can't believe they're back so quickly, I swear they were just here a week ago." Tyler the handy man of Alexandria says with a shake of his head.

"Feels a bit longer for me." You murmur keeping your eyes on Negan talking with Rick.

"Maybe. So (Y/N) since I have you here. Maybe we can talk about me making dinner for you and a nice walk around Alexandria." He places his hand onto your shoulder pulling your attention from the others.

"Oh, uh. That's very nice of you Tyler." You smile softly as you move away from his touch and start backing up towards the playground.

You've been keeping a little secret from everyone in Alexandria, something that could get you into some deep shit if anyone found out. Every now and then it keeps you waiting and when you have it with you it feels so damn good you never want to let it go.

Of course you were going to reject any man's offer when asking to date you, you were satisfied enough with what you have now. Negan was all the man that you wanted and needed. He's the best secret you have ever kept to yourself.

Tyler clears his throat as he watches you back up. "It's no problem, I just want to get to know you more. I really like you." He said following you before grabbing your wrist gently and stopping you in your tracks.

"Why?" You ask feeling nervous.

"Because I think you're beautiful." He answers before he leans in and kisses your cheek.

You looked away a bit nervous from Tyler's kiss and noticing Negan watching you then realize Negan had seen the whole thing.

Negan orders some of this men to continue on with scavanging leaving Dwight with Rick. Negan made his way towards you while swinging Lucille playfully in his hand.

"That's very sweet of you Tyler, I'll have to take a raincheck." You smirk trying to pull your wrist out from his hand but find he's gripping it tighter.

"I've been asking you week after week to go out with me and you've been giving me the same shitty answer. I'm not taking it as an answer anymore." He says a bit forcefully.

"Tyler you're hurting my wrist."

"Agree to go out with me and I'll let you go." He tightens his grip causing your joints in your wrist to pull.

"What in the fucking hell am I witnessing with my own two damn eyes?" Negan asks stopping right next to you.

Tyler throws you wrist as if it burnt him after realizing Negan was talking to him.

"Nothing." Tyler answers sounding scared.

"I don't know about you but I'm smelling a large pot of bullshit brewing. I'm gonna tell you what it looked like to me, it looked like you were becoming forceful towards a woman when you didn't get the fucking answer you wanted."

"That's not what happened." Tyler says nervously.

Negan looks towards you silently asking you if he was lying.

You nod your head before looking to your wrist and saw his handmark left on your skin.

Negan notices too which pulled him into action.

"Not only are you a lying jackass but you're a lying dumbass that thinks he can put his hands on a woman that doesn't fucking belong to him. Listen prick, you have a lot of fucking shit coming to you. I hope you know that. Because there's two fucking things I hate in a piece of shit guy like you. One, he thinks a woman deserves to be with him so he becomes forceful when she doesn't feel the same. 2, a man that will try to take what he wants is always the end game. Looks like you've been caught doing both those fucking things." Negan growls taking small steps towards Tyler.

"I didn't mean too. I-"

"Save it. I watched all of it."

"Please don't, I won't do it again. I promise. I'll forget all about her." Tyler pleads.

Negan turns towards you asking for permission.

Tyler has never been violent before today, you knew if you had to you would defend yourself but Tyler was not that kind of guy. He wouldn't put another finger on you again, that you can promise.

Sighing you shake your head letting Negan know to leave him alone.

Negan's eyebrows raise in surprise as you start towards the playground to take the kids back to the small house for nap time.

Listening to what was going on behind you, you hear Negan clear his throat.

"Well looks like Lucille isn't thirsty for blood. Listen closely shit stain, If I find out you touched her or even looked at her again I'll use my bare hands to kill you. Ya got that?" Negan threatens.

"Yes Negan, thank you sir."

"Fuck off."

You continue to make your way towards the playground when you hear Negan call your name with a quiet but stern deep voice.

Stopping in your tracks you turn around and watch as he makes his way towards you.

"You gonna tell me what that was about?" Negan asked.

"Don't start." You roll your eyes as you continue to head back to the playground.

He follows close behind you, not realizing where you're headed. Once the playground comes into sight Negan steps up his pace until he's walking along side you.

"I could have made that fucker a distant memory."

Stopping you look to the kids silently counting all of them, turning towards Negan you place your index finger over your lip.

"Don't talk like that infront of the kids. Also hide Lucille, you're going to scare them." You point with that same finger to his bat.

He whistles loudly calling on of his men towards the playground.

"Simon, take Lucille will you please. Be gentle with her. I will find out if someone fucks around with her."

"Alright boss." Simon says taking Lucille into his hand and walking off with her.

"Thank you." You whisper as you make your way back towards the playground.

"Miss (Y/N), Miranda hit Judith." Little David says pointing towards the little girl with pigtails.

"Since when did you become a babysitter?" Negan asks.

"I've always taken care of the kids." You answer before telling Miranda never to hit. "Alright little ones lets head back into the house." You annouce to the kids. Negan follows behind the group of kids as you lead them into the house.

Setting them up for nap time, they all lay down on the ground with blankets and pillows.

Negan and you make your way into the kitchen where you know he'll bring up what happened outside with Tyler.

"I never knew you were so good with kids." Negan begins leaning against the counter.

"I never used to be, I guess I just think these kids are the future of this world."

Negan doesn't answer as he stares at you in silence.

You roll your eyes as you shake your head, he may not be such an easy man to work for or deal with but he was very easy to read.

"(Y/N) come on, that guy was trying to get at ya and you were letting him."

"I wasn't letting him do anything."

"I saw him kiss you." Negan steps closer towards you.

"He kissed me on my cheek, he's been asking me out for weeks and I've been telling him the same thing everytime."

"You tell him you belong to me?" Negan asks.

"No, its kinda hard telling someone you belong to someone else when you hardly she that person."

Negan licks his lips staring into your eyes, you knew you struck a chord with that comment.

"You know it's kinda hard to be here when I'm busy with my own shit." He begins.

"So that's one excuse for being away for so long?"

"I have other people to see, other things to do. I'm a busy man (Y/N)."

"Right, I'm a very busy woman myself Negan. I'm not just going to wait here and keep telling myself that he'll be back around. I hate waiting to get my attention from-"

"Looks to me you don't wait too much for that shit."

You slap him across the face in anger, your heartbeat pumping loudly in your ears. Negan smiles widely as you start heading out of the kitchen.

"Where the hell are you going?" He asks following after you.

You give him the cold shoulder as you start towards the stairs, you couldn't believe he was going to throw that back into your face.

You've been waiting for Negan to return to Alexandira but everytime the Saviors show up he wasn't with them. You never knew if he would be back or if that one time before was just a notch on his belt.

You haven't looked at another man since the first time with him but since you heard he had wives back in the sanctuary; maybe trying to get over him was a good idea.

You reach the hallway towards your bedroom but find yourself being pulled away.

He pushes you gently against the wall making sure he doesn't hurt you, he stares down towards you not saying a single word; which make you angrier.

"Leave me alone, you're an asshole." You growl trying to push his large hand off of your shoulder.

He places his other hand onto your waist making sure you can't move.

"(Y/N)." He softly says.

"Fuck you." You grumble up towards him. You didn't even want to hear him say your name.

"Later. Now, listen you little shit. I want to come and see you more but with all the damn bullshit I have to work with doesn't give me that pleasure. Also back to that Tyler asshat; he's never gonna touch you again, hell he's never gonna see you again. You know why Doll?"

You shake your head slightly.

"Cause I'm taking you back with me to the sanctuary." He smiles. "I want to make sure my girl is happy, if you're not happy I'm not happy."

"You really want me to live with you in the sanctuary?" You ask feeling a bit excited.

"Of course Doll. I hate not seeing you just as much as you do."

You lift your hand onto his cheek which you slapped earlier, you rub your thumb gently against his beard in a silent apology.

"Don't worry about that, made me hard as a damn rock." He smiles.

"You said later just a few minutes ago, is it later?" You bite your bottom lip as your eyebrow lifts.

"If you fucking want it to be." He answers kissing your cheeks down towards your neck.

"Fuck yes, don't make me wait any longer."

"That's my girl." He smiles claiming your lips with his as he lifts you into his arms and kicks your bedroom door open to make up for lost time.


End file.
